


【铁虫｜虫性转】骑士法则（BDSM）

by Jovier



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bottom Peter Parker, Dom Peter Parker, Dom/sub, F/M, Female Peter Parker, Phone Sex, Power Exchange, Sexswap, Spanking, Sub Tony Stark, Top Tony Stark
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jovier/pseuds/Jovier
Summary: If Peter Parker is a girl...here Parker called Petra.Tony and Petra, they're both ordinary people, meet each other in a BDSM club and decide to develop a romantic relationship.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 9





	【铁虫｜虫性转】骑士法则（BDSM）

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time that I post a work here, if there is any mistake, please let me know.
> 
> Tony!sub·DID×Petra!dom·White Knight  
> DID：damsel in distress有情绪创伤的sub，通常由创伤经历引起。  
> White Knight白骑士：他们是一种渴望“拯救”类似DID的dom，通常有着泛滥的爱心和以照顾他人为乐的特质。  
> 由于创伤严重的DID投入D/S关系需要医生介入，本文设定Tony心理创伤程度不是很深
> 
> 请注意文中其他注释  
> 

0  
“放过你自己！去随便找个人打一炮然后好好睡一觉Tony！”  
Pepper的叫喊还在耳边回响。  
他走进俱乐部，边解西装扣子边往最里面的卡座走。  
在场大部分sub几乎都把眼睛黏在了他身上，Tony享受了几秒钟被聚焦的感觉，然后自嘲地撇撇嘴角。  
他也是sub。  
几年前他还是个dom，只不过风水轮流转，嗨，不提也罢。  
“怎么，有空来？”  
娇柔妩媚的红发女人懒散地坐在一个眼镜男人的腿上，在Tony路过时拔掉他咬着的烟捻在烟灰缸里。  
她是俱乐部发起人之一，在这个圈子里算得上赫赫威名。那个男人看上去倒有些眼生，八成是个刚玩这票的新人，搞不好就要被黑寡妇吃干抹净了。  
“喏，”Natasha不等他开口，示意他朝角落看，“新来的dom，看上去很可爱。”  
Tony随便瞥了一眼，大惊小怪：“我以为这儿禁止未成年入内！”  
“少贫嘴！我觉得她还不赖，去试试，Tony，聊几句也好。”  
“吭，那还不如让你——”  
话没说完，尖头高跟鞋狠狠踹了他一脚：“我现在只玩一对一了！”  
“嗯？”他再一次打量这个男人，“我很抱歉，只是开个玩笑，你知道，黑寡妇很出名。”  
“没什么。”对方看上去很大度，完全没有放在心上，手掌摩挲着Natasha的腰，像是反过来在安抚她，“我也是那么和她认识的。”  
“她要走了。”Natasha又朝那个角落望了一眼，把话题拉回来，“别告诉我Stark连这点胆子都没了。”  
Tony明知道她这是激将法，但在看清那个女孩儿细瘦的手腕时忽然也有点蠢蠢欲动了。  
“Hello.”  
Tony拿着半杯威士忌，在她站起身之前坐到她边上。  
“哇哦。”女孩有些惊喜地轻声感叹。  
“是你。”Tony也认出来她来，她是之前采访过他的记者，“……Parker？”  
“Petra Parker，您还记得我呀，Mr.Stark。”她高兴地扬起眉毛。  
“毕竟我的CEO想挖你老板的墙角。”Tony歪歪脑袋，“而且你还出现在这里，这下我更忘不了了。你该不会是想打探……”  
“不不不，当然不是，我没有想来刺探什么八卦，我负责高新科技板块。我只是来放松放松，喝杯酒什么的。”她飞快地说。  
“顺便再认识几个人？”Tony晃了晃酒杯，“你知道这里不是什么普通酒吧的吧？”  
“当、当然。”Petra有点不好意思地咬着嘴唇，手指玩着杯子，“你不也是那么想的吗，认识几个漂亮的sub？”  
Tony眨了眨眼，女性dom在这个圈子的比例并不算高，在他心目中做得不错的只有Natasha一个：“你是dom？”  
“严格来讲我是switch*，只是大多数时候我扮演dom的角色。”不过在哪个圈子里不伦不类的人都不太受欢迎，她忍不住抱怨，“就是今天运气不好，到现在也没有人找我。”  
“不，mistress。”他通常是不会在外面进入角色的，同样也不会使用这种称呼，但现在这个词忽然就从他舌尖上蹦出来，“现在有了。”  
Petra有些惊讶地打量他，半天没说出话来，Tony几乎要以为她不喜欢他这型的sub，甚至是觉得恶心了，于是失望地准备退后和她拉开距离。  
“我更想要你的号码，私人号码，甜心。”她换上了完全不同的笑容，压低的眉毛和沙哑的嗓音如同项圈一般束紧了Tony的喉咙。  
“但我现在就需要你的指导，mistress。”  
他厌恶自己的服从性，但他是那种在欲望上执行力很强的人，此刻没法几乎控制自己，声线脆弱而低微。  
“你喝酒*了，Tony。”她叫他的名字，指尖滑过他微红的嘴唇，“我整个周末都为你预留，好男孩，完全清醒的你。”  
“好吧。”Tony有点不满地哼了一声，喝掉自己的酒，“我希望这不是什么缓兵之计。”  
“当然不。其实我没想到你会对我这样的感兴趣。”Petra紧张地拢起头发。  
“听上去你比看起来要有经验？”Tony发现她又变回了放不开的样子。  
“还可以吧……”她不确定地说。  
“你想来点香草*口味的吗，既然你那么在意规矩的话？”  
“唔，本来我没打算找人过夜的，但是拒绝Tony Stark听上去很不现实。”她咬了咬嘴唇说。  
“你在这儿的代号是什么？”  
Tony牵着她，急于求成地把手放到她腰上或者别的地方对她简直是种亵渎，边走边问道，路过Natasha时还跟她交换了下眼神。  
“蜘蛛女。”  
Tony打了个趔趄，这下终于明白Natasha意味深长的眼神了。  
能把圈子里因为玩鞭子而小有名气的人拉进自己的俱乐部来，她当然能得意好一阵子！  
他有点惊恐地看了Petra一眼，她到底是dom还是S*？  
Petra奇怪地看着他，握紧他的手掌：“怎么了？”  
“没什么。”他咽了口唾沫，决定相信Natasha。  
——  
*switch双属性：能根据自己的伴侣或者自己的感受，在dom/sub或者S/M之间切换的人。  
*酒：尽管酒精可能会提升情趣，但由于安全、理智、知情同意三原则的原因，（作者）并不提倡在游戏前和游戏中摄入酒精。  
*vanilla香草：不涉及BDSM的人或行为，通常作为bdsmer的对立词使用。  
*S施虐方：需要注意的是SM和DS属于BDSM中同级别分类，但是并不一定泾渭分明，此处Tony并不是受虐者，因而他担心Petra是纯粹的施虐者。  
\--- 1  
他们就近找了家酒店过夜，Tony醒来时边上床铺已经凉了。  
Stark被女孩儿丢下这还是头一回。  
他躺着研究了一会水晶吊灯，不管怎么说昨天晚上的性爱很带劲，那是具美妙的躯体，滋味很是不错，他之后睡得也很好。  
他掀开被子爬起来，抓过床头柜上的睡袍草草披上。  
“你醒啦。”  
Petra穿着另一件睡袍，把餐车推过来。  
“你的衣服我送去干洗了。你还想吃什么，我打电话叫他们送过来？”  
他扫了一眼随口道：“他们没有芝士汉堡或者甜甜圈之类的东西吗？”  
“那对早餐来说热量太高了点。”她不赞同地说接着把自己安置进一张扶手椅，“你需要签协议吗？”  
“什么？”  
“游戏协议和保密协议，还是说你是自由度比较高的那种？”  
“保密协议倒不必了，不过我很想听听你的玩法。”  
“我对sub的要求视时长而定。一晚上几个小时的游戏我只希望我的sub不要碰酒，保持好的状态就可以。如果是几天甚至更长的持续性关系，我还会要求他们保证健康的饮食、作息以及运动量。”她喝了口咖啡，“至于正餐，我一般会使用指令和道具，看我的sub喜欢什么。就我个人来讲，我喜欢角色扮演、羞辱性语言、性，施虐主要是作为惩罚手段，你知道，像我这样的dom总是会碰上brat*。”  
“你是个白骑士。”Tony根据她对自己的照顾给出了结论，他还是第一次碰上这种类型。  
“是的，我热爱照顾sub的感觉，我喜欢把我的sub变得更好。你能接受吗？我看得出来，你的生活习惯很糟糕，改变不是一时半会的事。如果不行，我不会对此作出干预。”  
“等一下，我们应该先讨论玩多久吧？你让我有种我们得在一起过一辈子的错觉。”  
她露出一个着迷的笑：“我想要整个周末。我很喜欢你，我想控制你。我知道你也是switch，你的控制欲不比纯dom弱，但你的精神渴望服从，身体渴望被使用。那会很有意思，Tony。”  
“呃，我得说我有一点怕疼。我之前只试过手。”他有些不安。  
“你想突破自己吗？如果你愿意的话我可以帮你体验几样比较简单的玩具。”她用一个轻柔的吻安抚他。  
“那就这个周末吧。我可以……尝试一下，但你得先告诉我你要干什么。”  
“当然。”  
——  
*brat：一种轻度不听话的，爱作死而调皮的sub  
\--- 2  
Tony跟着Petra回了家。  
他从来没有跟一个dom回家。  
他总是没法完全相信dom，尽管他自己曾经是一个dom，这很可笑。  
他控制dom对自己的控制程度，并且就像Petra暗示的，他也不是个听话的sub。  
Petra住在一间小公寓，配备了电梯，看上去隔音也不错，门房是位和蔼的老先生，热忱地和记者小姐打了招呼：  
“这位先生是你的朋友吗，Petra？”  
“是的。”她有点不好意思地说。  
“我们在约会。”Tony补充了一句。  
“你好先生。”对方有些意外地看他一眼，朝他微微欠了欠身。  
她的屋子里有些杂乱但温馨，是很典型的独身女孩的住处。  
Tony打量墙上的几张海报，发现除了乐队还有钢铁侠的，于是把自己安置进沙发里问：  
“你喜欢钢铁侠？”  
“我喜欢科学家。”  
“你不会在第一次见到我的时候就想着怎么调教我 吧？”Tony摸了摸自己的胡子，问。  
“被你调教也是可以的哦。”  
“那从现在开始我们已经进入关系了？”  
“是的，你要注意别犯错。”  
“‘晚上八点以后不能处理工作。’这不难，亲爱的，我白天都不工作。”Tony自嘲。  
“包括你自己的研究工作，科学家总是没法分清工作和生活。要是我看见你打开了手机上的什么设计图，我会让你硬一个晚上。”  
“哇哦，听上去很吓人。”  
“嗯哼。”  
她跨坐在他腿上，位置实在有些刁钻，Tony相信没有哪个男人这么还能不硬的。  
“我可告诉你不少我的事了，Tony，我想听你说话。我的猫咪，告诉我，你喜欢什么。”  
“让我想想，”他双手交握托住她，“我喜欢发明，被人夸奖，搞砸每件事，派对，性，酒精，干练漂亮的女人，气跑所有人，通宵工作，或者干脆一连好几天不进公司和工作间。”  
Petra注视着他的眼睛，有些疼惜地轻叹：“你不必对自己太刻薄，Tony，你可以对自己好一点。”  
“你这话像是我的CEO说出来的。”  
“你和你的CEO该不会也……”Petra挑了挑眉。  
“不，她不好这口，完完全全的干净人。我们认识很久了，也试过，但是爱情和我们没关系。”  
“哈，下次别在你的dom面前提前任。”Petra装模作样地敲敲他的额头。  
Tony仰起脸看着她叫了她一声，但是半天也不知道该说什么。  
他仔细地打量她，她看上去真的像个学生，乖巧整齐的齐肩发，针织开衫搭配了牛仔裤，和人说话也有点害羞，不太喜欢对视。  
但她在床上和进入角色的时候又是那么游刃有余，那张年轻的脸美丽迷人，中性略带沙哑的嗓音有着蛊惑人心的力量。  
“我想要亲你，mistress？”  
“当然，我的男孩，你今天吃掉了整碗沙拉，理应得到奖励。”  
她低下头等着他把嘴唇贴上来，但没有把控制权交给他，按着自己的节奏舔咬吮吸他的双唇，接着和他的舌头纠缠在一起。  
Tony如货至宝般收紧双臂，将她扣紧在自己的怀里，直到两个人都喘不过来气才勉强分开，但依旧挨得很近，胸膛紧贴着，腰腹也重叠在一起。  
“该死，你会要求我禁欲吗？”  
“如果将来有必要的话——新加一条规矩，不许说脏话。”  
\--- 3  
周六剩下大半天过分地温馨平和的，按Tony的经验来说他们一般应该已经开始新一轮的性爱或者进入正题，完事以后一拍两散，但那之后他们叫了外卖，挤在Petra的小沙发上看爆米花电影，为几个关于AI和物理学的问题争论了几句，讨论自己喜欢的乐队，站钢铁侠还是美国队长。  
“总而言之我会选择钢铁侠。”Tony说。  
“你们是一种人。”Petra了然地点点头。  
“难道你不会吗？”  
“情感上我会选择他，但是理智上来说我很可能是美国队长那一派的。我也说不准。”  
“可是为什么，是钢铁侠不够好还是我不够好？”Tony调侃道。  
Petra有些懒散地把一条腿和他的叠在一起：“那我就都不选，既可以暗地里和你乱搞，也能偷偷支持美国队长。”  
“你这可不像社会责任感十足的蜘蛛侠。”  
她想了想正色道：“正因如此才不能草率地做出选择，英雄就是如此，每一个举动都可能带来无法挽回的后果。蜘蛛侠的勇气应该在面对来自敌人的危险时被使用，当威胁和控制来自自己的同类和庇护的人民，唔，我想他会十分谨慎。”  
“你是在控诉复仇者的两个领导者不够理智没有脑子吗？”  
“Tony。”她嗔怪地叫了他一声，阻止他上升这个话题，“他们有自己的考量，他们谁都没有错。但是，Tony，他们除了都十分固执几乎没有相同点，出现分歧是必然的。这是……这是命中注定。”  
Tony陷入了沉思，Petra捞过遥控器关掉电视，嘈杂的片尾曲被切断了。  
“你在想什么？”她把手放到他的腿上。  
“我不相信命运，Petra，我知道有这档子事，但从科学的角度上来讲，所有事都是不确定的。”  
“好吧，现在你要开始跟我谈量子力学了？”Petra失笑。  
“不，”他眨了眨眼，“我想要试试你的新手拍。”  
Petra愣了一愣，警惕地直起身四下打量了一圈。  
“不不不，你没乱放玩具。”Tony觉得她可爱得不得了，好笑道，“我只是看到了垃圾桶里的质检单。”  
“但是Tony，”Petra不确定地回头看他，“那上面有凸点。”  
“安全词？”Tony有点心虚。  
“……但是你没有犯错，那不合规矩。”Petra看上去下了很大的决心，才遗憾地说。  
“好吧。”Tony像个小男孩似的哼了两声。  
第二天早晨Tony被一个电话吵醒。  
他摸索着从裤兜里掏出了手机，Pepper怒气冲冲的声音穿过他的鼓膜：  
“你在哪家酒店？下午你必须去趟华盛顿！”  
他翻过身，Petra还睡着，于是他摇摇晃晃地爬下床到离卧室最远的厨房去。  
“可今天是周日。”他压低了声音抗议，“我等了两天才约好今天晚上的游戏。”  
对面察觉到了他的不同寻常：“你不会在谁家里吧？”  
“呃是的。”Tony像是被母亲抓包在外过夜的十五岁男孩，抓了抓头发。  
Pepper沉默了一会，说：“把地址发给我，下午一点，不能再晚了。”  
“好吧，记得让Happy替我带套西服来。”Tony叹了口气，挂掉电话。  
“你看上去不太像会下厨做饭的人。”Petra穿着抱着胳膊靠在门上，出声道。  
“我确实不会。”Tony亲吻她，“我必须去趟华盛顿。”  
“那就去吧。”  
“我们还能有下次吗？”Tony有点紧张地问。  
他头一回在床下努力去做dom希望他做的事，吃蔬菜喝牛奶，限制酒精和糖分，十一点上床，分开工作和生活。  
“好男孩，如果你做得不好我可是会惩罚你的。我把正餐留到最后完全只是因为你看上去劳累了好几天，我希望你能先放松和休息。”Petra歪了歪脑袋，“而且我说过你出差就不继续了吗？我们可以通电话或者视频。”  
“哇哦。”Tony感觉自己的喉咙有些发干，忍不住舔了舔嘴唇。  
“还有一个问题，”她停了一下，“Happy是谁？”  
Tony饶有兴致地观察了几秒钟她的反应才说：“我的司机和保镖。”  
“嗯哼，算你过关了。”她撅了撅嘴。  
不过Tony没想到Pepper亲自上门来了，她把西装扔进Tony怀里，恨恨道：“你给我快点！”  
Tony灰溜溜地进了卧室，Pepper扫了一眼他随手搁在茶几上的手机，墨镜，以及多半也是他在用的咖啡杯，才跟Petra握了握手：“很高兴再次见到你，Ms.Parker。”  
“我也是，不过我实在想不到会是这样的情景，Ms.Potts。”Petra露出有点苦恼的神情。  
Pepper被逗乐了：“没什么，我不在意这些。你知道，有Stark这样一个人在，什么事都可能碰上。我去车上等他了，还有几个电话要打。再会。”  
“再见。”  
Tony一边把衬衫领子翻出来，一边走出卧室。  
“好男孩，重复一遍我们的规矩。”Petra替他打好领带，拿来手机和墨镜。  
“不许八点以后工作，不许说脏话。”  
“很好，不过出差的规矩不一样：酒精限量；不许和别的女性或者男性过夜，包括游戏伙伴；三餐定时定量，营养均衡，吃之前给我发照片；每天晚上给我打电话；八小时睡眠。能做到吗？”Petra抱起胳膊。  
“遵命，”他坏心眼地笑了一下，亲亲她的鼻尖，“mistress。”  
\--- 4  
如果说开会是有点无聊的话，限酒的酒会就是非常无聊，Pepper难以置信地看着他改喝干红，欲言又止地上下打量他。  
“怎么了，难道我今天特别帅吗？”Tony有点欠揍地抬抬下巴。  
“这句话要是叫你的dom知道了，她很可能会打你屁股。”Pepper冷冰冰地说。  
“你不爱我了吗Pepper？”  
“找到真爱的难道不是你吗？”Pepper嗤笑。  
“好吧，或许，可能？但是鉴于我们的游戏被这烂摊子打断了，我暂时还不知道我们能不能继续这种关系。”他歪着头在自己的词汇库里翻了翻，“说真的我觉得我们是soul mate。”  
“能让你做到少喝酒这点就足够让我对她刮目相看了，Tony。”接着Pepper严肃地提醒，“别又犯浑，她是个好姑娘。”  
“当然。”  
晚上Petra打电话过来的时候Tony正在泡澡，本来他没什么自慰的打算，结果在看到来电显示上dom的名字时就硬了一半。  
“摩西摩西，这里是泡澡的Tony。”他偷偷地抓住了自己的阴茎，他并不清楚Petra是不是那种控制欲强到不许sub自己玩的dom，但偷偷的总没错。  
“再紧一点，好男孩，不然的话你会舒服吗？”  
“该死，你怎么……”Tony收紧手掌，差点咬到自己的舌头。  
“你对自己声音性感到什么地步毫无体会，蜜糖。”  
“我开免提了，你现在在干什么？”他放下手机，故意撩起水花来。  
“修改一篇稿子。”  
“你该不会在报社听我‘性感的声音’吧？”  
“让你失望了，我在家。”  
“噢你可爱的小窝，它和你一样可爱。”不知道为什么那里让住惯别墅的Tony觉得心脏暖呼呼的，他想起他们在那张浅蓝色床单上的性爱，捏了一把自己，差点不争气地叫出声，“你大概什么时候有空兑现你的承诺？”  
“现在就可以，我在收尾了。”  
“好吧，那么——”他换上自己最迷人的声线，“你的sub需要你的服务。”  
“你还记得安全词吗？”  
“当然。”  
“让我想想，猫？”  
“……喵……”  
“好猫咪，找条软和毛巾，擦干你的长毛。”  
“是的。”他从浴缸里爬出来，硬挺的阴茎下流地甩出一串水珠。  
“你做完了吗？”  
“我上床了。”  
“舔舔你的指缝，猫咪，你喜欢那里，用  
那只手，你懂的。”  
“唔……”Tony开始回忆Petra舌尖的触感。  
“有你的味道对不对？如果你在这，我会舔你的猫铃铛。”  
那头还在不停传来键盘声，他倒是没注意她喜欢机械键盘，开始盘算起最近有意义的日子在哪天，好送她一架。  
“你走神了，猫咪。”dom有些严厉的声音响起来，“告诉我你在想什么。”  
“唔……我只是不知道你喜欢机械键盘。我很抱歉，mistress。”  
“能让你说出‘抱歉’这个词可真稀罕。我知道你这种人，表面上一副事不关己的样子，可心里要来回好几百遍。我说的对吗？”  
“是的……”他开始加快手上的动作。  
“等你回来我会用那个粉色的手拍抽你的屁股，它很翘，你不该穿那么紧的西裤——再快一点，还要我教你怎么自慰吗？！还是说你只喜欢我骑你？”  
“……我喜欢你骑我……”  
“噢我的猫咪……”她低声叹息，“等你回来我一定好好满足你——如果你乖乖听话，我就口你。”  
“我需要你……呜嗯……”  
Tony射在自己手里，接着花了好一阵子调整他的脑子和呼吸。  
“你还在吗，甜心？”  
“是的，Tony，我准备去洗澡了。”  
“我明天就能回来了。”  
“那么明天见，早点睡觉，我的男孩。”  
\--- 5  
回到纽约Tony差点直奔Petra的住处，随即想起来她上班去了没人能给他开门，于是怏怏地指挥Happy送他回大厦。  
他掏出手机来给她发短信：“要一起吃晚饭吗，我的甜心？”  
“听上去真不错，我饿坏了。今天很忙。”对方几个小时后才回他。  
“我可怜的宝贝，希望你还能准时下班。”  
“我希望可以。”这条回复得很快。  
“对了，你想试试我的床吗？恕我直言，你的床真的让我有点放不开手脚。”  
“是吗……呀，真的很抱歉我没想到这个，我那时候实在没有钱，现在想换大床的话房间布置可能得大改，会很麻烦。不过你要是乐意给我当苦力的话，我也很高兴能换一张床。”  
“其实我主要是想让你在我的床上口我。”  
对面隔了一会才继续回复：“Tony你不能在我工作的时候跟我说这些话！！！”  
“你不照样在改稿子的时候调教我吗？”  
“好吧我也想你肉棒。”  
“看看现在谁才是大流氓？”  
“你。另外我很想知道你对昨天的看法。”  
“棒极了。”Tony几乎可以想象到她局促的样子，飞快地回复。  
“我很高兴能让你觉得舒服，Tony。但我现在真的得继续工作了不然我可能得加班。”  
“没关系你去吧。”  
Tony抱着手机傻乎乎地笑了一会，然后才站起来倒了杯咖啡飘飘悠悠地晃进工作间。  
Petra则搁下手机加快速度完成工作。  
“晚上有约了？”  
坐在对面的MJ忽然探出头。  
“你怎么知道？”Petra抖了抖。  
“噢因为你笑得像个傻瓜。”她眨了眨眼。  
“好吧好吧，你没猜错。”  
“快告诉我，他是什么样的人？”  
“长得很好看，嗯，很听话很可爱。”Petra甜甜地笑起来。  
“停停停你不用说了，又是你那个圈子里的人对不对？那种闲得发慌的有钱人？”她把脑袋缩回去，被Petra的笑容吓得一激灵。  
“是啊。”Petra觉得理所应当，“他可不只是普通‘有钱’。”  
“好吧，只要是个靠谱的人就行。”MJ已经放弃了。  
“我觉得他挺靠谱的，他愿意在我家过夜，他可是有一整栋大厦哦。”  
MJ忽然有种不好的预感：“他叫什么？”  
Petra压低声音：“TS.”  
接着她的同事兼好友差点一翻白眼晕过去。  
下班后Petra匆匆和MJ打了招呼就走，生怕又来个什么临时采访，一出报社一眼她就瞧见辆漂亮的橙色跑车停在马路边。  
她实在不了解车，勉勉强强能看出来是辆奥迪R8，不过车的主人她可比谁都要清楚。  
这时候车主现身了，靠在车上朝她招了招手。  
她像只小鹿似的扑进他怀里跟他咬耳朵：  
“你比那些车模还要辣！”  
“那你就是比这台车还要可靠？”Tony笑着亲吻她，忍不住在心里感慨到底是年轻人，一天不见就心痒。  
她脸上浮现出一种快乐的红晕，作为dom没有什么比被自己的sub全心全意信赖更让人满足了。  
“我们快走吧我要饿死了。”  
“怎么，怕被人看见？”  
Tony替她开了车门，接着自己钻进车。  
“你是我的。”Petra趁着他被安全带锁住，给了他一个半分钟的法式亲吻。  
\--- 6  
这个晚上到出餐厅之前都还是完美的，无论是可口的饭菜还是醇香的美酒，以及sub在dom戏弄下半勃的阴茎。  
Tony不得不去洗手间调整他的裤子，Petra站在舞池边估计Tony跟她跳后半支探戈的可能性，忽然一哆嗦转过身，几米外站着个高大男人。  
他背着工具箱，看上去像个电工。  
“Petra！”  
他朝她走过来，Petra下意识退开了半步。  
“你来这儿吃饭还是工作？你还继续——”  
“这与你无关。”她打断他，“我们的关系早就结束了。”  
“我很抱歉我当时对你做出那么过分的事，我不会再那么做了，我们应该好好谈谈，Petra。”对方并不理会，一步步逼近她。  
Tony终于回来了，Petra救命稻草般地挽住他的胳膊乞求道：  
“我们快走吧，求你了Tony。”  
“Petra，”电工试图拦住她，“他是谁？”  
但Tony并不理睬他，抬了抬手就有侍应生插进来，说需要检修的线路在另一边。  
接着他们就离开了。  
Tony一边开车一边偷偷观察Petra，看上去她状态还好，于是也不着急问，不过作为两个人中间更坦诚的那个，她先开口了：  
“那是我以前认识的switch。”  
“他对你做了什么？”Tony把车开进大厦的地下车库，熄火解开自己的安全带。  
“他很不稳定，还假装自己是sub来约我——我学生时代偶尔会接一两个付费调教，但事实上他玩的是SM，而我能接受的施虐和被虐仅限于惩罚中。总之那是很糟糕的体验。”  
“他叫什么名字，你还记得他的号码吗？”Tony掏出来手机。  
“不，Tony，我知道你想干什么，但是没必要了，真的，这件事已经过去了。”Petra摁住他的手。  
“如果他还做出让你不愉快的事情就立刻告诉我。”Tony板着脸。  
“好。”她笑了一下。  
出了电梯Petra径自开始检查Tony的冰箱和酒柜，不甚满意地歪了歪嘴。  
“要一起跳舞吗？”Tony朝她伸出手，舞曲也响起来。  
“你一定是会读心。”Petra抓住他的手。  
“只读得懂你一个人。”  
“你带别人来过这里吗？”  
“你是第一个，我想也会是最后一个。”  
面前的是个大情圣，Petra想，这一切都让人丢掉了理智，可欢愉总要付出代价，她乐意为之一试，看看这代价是否值当。  
跳到后半支曲子的时候这支舞变了味道，Tony扣住Petra的腰在她小腹上摩擦他的阴部，Petra则专注于解开他的领带和衬衫，混乱的气息交织在一起。  
“甜心，我想操你。”他揉她半边臀瓣的手开始控制不住力道，另一手已经伸到她衣服里去。  
“我得先洗澡。”  
Tony不怀好意地眨眨眼睛：“我们可以一起洗。”  
“那听上去很有吸引力。”Petra舔了舔嘴唇，下一秒却又抽身退开，“但是浴室性爱排在口你的后面，我想你也不希望一次就把所有的好牌都出光？”  
“那就下一次，我发誓你会喜欢我的浴缸。”  
“姓Stark的我都喜欢。”她回以一个灿烂的笑容。  
Tony心猿意马地在另一间浴室冲了澡，他的性器还硬着，他草率地撸了两把，蹲在抽屉前找安全套，拿起润滑剂看了半天，也放在了床头。  
他的dom鬼魂似的趴到他背上环住他的脖子，她绝对没有裹浴巾，酥软而微微泛潮的乳房正在挤压着他的后背，他完全可以感觉到她乳尖的位置。  
“我想吃掉你，蜜糖。”  
“Petra，你不能……”  
Tony想提醒她注意别感冒，但他说不下去了，这时候他还能说什么呢，语言从来都是苍白乏力的。  
他想直起身，却又被她拦住转过来，她把他的脸摁在自己侧腹上，细长的手指从他的后脑摸到脖颈再到脊梁。  
“好男孩，你难道不应该在床上等我吗？”  
Tony动弹不得，他的每一根血管和每一缕神经都在舒张，使他停留在那片柔软光洁、带着柑橘香气的肌肤上。  
还是他的dom领着他站起来，把他推坐在床沿。  
她跪下来埋头舔吸他的阴茎，还有睾丸，Tony得说她的水平算不上顶尖，但他不知道为什么他的大脑像是被下了药似的浑浑噩噩。  
这时候有东西流到他的脚背上，他努力把散乱的脑子捏到一起，低头发现Petra一边吸他一边在给自己扩张，体液滴到了那。  
该有谁做出进一步行动，他想，自己主动应该能讨来dom的欢心。于是他把她抱起来扔到床上，套上套抬起她一条腿试着把自己的性器塞进它该去的地方。  
他希望她能原谅自己被吸成糨糊的脑子和颤抖的身体，他不是故意对不准她的阴道口，不过尝试几次之后他还是顺利进去了。  
Tony十指交叉握住她的手，一点一点把自己送进去，Petra抬起头索吻，他就把自己的嘴唇覆上去。  
紧接着抽插开始了，客观来讲这只是无聊的机械运动，但它会产生特殊而奇妙的化学物质，那能取悦大脑，不得不说性爱真是种无成本的好东西——除去安全套的话。  
高潮很快淹没两个人，然后他们相拥着陷入了沉睡。  
\--- 7  
趴在床沿上的时候Tony觉得自己或许不只是个DID，也许还是brat，要不然怎么解释他趁着Petra出差喝掉了大半瓶威士忌？  
以他出类拔萃的智商和几个星期以来对他dom的了解，后果是完全可以预见的。  
显然Petra很生气，拉着脸几乎没和他说话，Tony猜测这和她坐了几个钟头的经济舱也有关系，哎呀，她要是肯坐自己的私人飞机不就好了。  
“啪——”  
Petra毫不留情地在他臀尖上来了一下，但一句话也没讲。  
“……我……我很抱歉，mistress。”他疼得倒抽气，“我不会再走神了……”  
“十下，你数着。”  
“是的，mistress。”  
他话音未落，就挨了一下。  
“一下……”  
“我听不见。”她没好气地呵斥，同时又抽了他一下，可比刚才那下狠多了。  
“两下！”他扯开嗓子嘶哑地喊。  
她拿着手拍在他通红的臀肉上划了个圈，酸麻感让他发抖，紧跟着又是一拍。  
“我看你很享受？”  
“三下！Mistress打得很好……”他可耻地硬了，小心翼翼地摩擦双腿。  
“下次还会再犯吗？”  
“我不会再——四下——我不会再犯了！五下！”他尖叫。  
他发现dom五下里只有一下落在右边，其余都在左边，直接导致他左边火辣辣地疼，右边则欲求不满地泛着痒。  
“因为我想让你明天只能瘸着腿走坐半边屁股。”她完全读到了他的想法，懒洋洋地解释，在右边落下不轻不重的一拍。  
“六下……”  
从后边能看见他勃起的阴茎垂在腿间，她用脚趾夹住了它，上下滑动。  
Sub忍不住发出了呻吟，而dom则早有计划，趁机落下第七记惩罚。  
他剩下半句呻吟被生生堵回去，化作闷哼，半天才疏通了嗓子：“八下……”  
“数错了，再加两下。”她手起拍落，变本加厉地在左边连抽两下。  
她放过，或者说冷落了他的阴茎，把脚踩在他的后背上：“告诉我，你是什么？”  
“我……我是mistress的男孩，猫咪，是mistress的所有物……”他粗喘着气回答。  
“你现在是我的脚凳。”她在右边连抽三下，扔开了手拍。  
Tony无力地趴着，Petra取来舒缓皮肤用的乳液替他涂上。  
“现在满意了？”Petra抚摸他的头发和后颈。  
“不赖。”Tony的嗓子干巴巴的，似乎还翻滚着铁锈味。  
他抬起手，Petra靠过去抱着他。  
“以后别喝那么多。”她埋怨，“你酒品真的不怎么样，万一又有什么漂亮模特——”  
“Petra，我现在只有你。”  
她看了他一会：“你想要项圈吗？”  
“什么？”Tony有点吃惊。  
Petra站起来，Tony跌跌撞撞地爬起来，她很快就取回来一个盒子，给他展示里面那条红色皮革颈圈，中间还缀着一颗蓝水晶。  
“你知道这意味着什么对吧？”Tony有点不敢相信地说。  
“你愿意吗，戴上它你就是我的sub了，我也只会有你一个sub。”  
他差点发不出来声音，半天才点头：“当然，我以为我们至少算是恋人关系了。”  
Petra露出满足的笑容，替他戴上了项圈，亲吻他说：  
“你美极了。”  
“你别以为我不知道这配套的还有贞操带。”Tony不满地嘟囔。  
“你会接受它的。”Petra半是诱哄半是命令道。

【END】


End file.
